MLP: Everything Is Wrong!
by Bahamut Crisis Core
Summary: A Teen and his sister are traped in a new world, and now they try to live a better life. Though the two humans aren't normal; they try to fit in with every...pony. The young man is having quite a few problems with some females from the new world, and the sister doesn't like the ponies trying to get to her brother. Warning bad language/gore/and suggested themes. You have been warned
1. A Weird Surprise

**Author Notes: Yo everyone and everypony. Here I have a twist I want to experiment with lol. Now I will say this…everything may not be the same lol. Now then as I like to say. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"…hey…hey…hello…WAKE UP!" Something yelled a voice.

"Ah, what the? What…what happen? Where am I? What the hell are you?!" I said as I was confused as hell on what was going on, as well as confused with what was standing in front of me.

That was very rude. I am not a what, or a thing just to add to that. I do have a name you know, and it's cybernetic Twilight Sparkle. Oh and it's CTS for short, but you can just call me Twilight. She said telling me her name.

Oh ah sorry about that. I was just confused at the moment there. (I can't believe what I'm looking at!) I yelled in my head.

I was looking at a horse...no more like a pony that was human shaped. I knew it was female because of her voice and her umm…other features. She was standing like a normal human would but and stead of feat at the end they were hooves. She had some sort of shade of purple for her fur, then again I didn't know about other colors then the basics for a lot of reasons. She had what I thought would be a mane for her hair which as purple and had a line of pick in her hair as well. She also had a tail that matched her hair…mane. I was even surprised that for her right arm she had a futuristic robotic arm, and for her right leg was it also was futuristic robotic like. Even her right eye was a robotic eye. But the most interesting part that I was looking at was…was...B cup size.

Umm why are you staring at me like that? Twilight asked me. She then notices where I was really looking at. She then yelled and called me a pervert as she slapped me with her left hand.

AH! What the hell was that for! I yelled at her as I held my left cheek with my left hand covering up the red hand mark.

That was for staring at my breast and being a pervert! She yelled at me being slightly annoyed.

Sigh…look I'm sorry it's just…I never saw anything like you before…your cute in a way in my eyes. I said in a sorry tone of voice.

Twilight was taking back as she turned around to hide the blush she had.

Umm Twilight, are you ok? I asked her.

Oh umm yea I umm just wanted to ask you something. She asked as her back was still facing me only to hide her blush.

Oh well then sure. I told her.

I also am wondering what you, as I have never seen anything like you as well. She asked still surprised I called her cute, but was also wondering what I really was.

Oh well I am what you would call a human. I told her.

Oh I see…WHAT! But-but-but humans are mythical creatures that went extinct!

**Author Notes: EPIC! Twilight is a cyborg! And wow…just how well Mat react to Twilight's statement? Let's find out next time. See ya next time.**


	2. Weird Fight And A New Pony

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone and everypony. Here's to a new chapter of this epic story lol. **

**NOW THEN ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I see so that's what happen." I said sipping at the cup of tea Twilight gave me. Both of us were sitting next to each other on her couch. Twilight told me on how I may have ended up here. She told me that she was trying to use a teleportation spell with the help from a device that can teleport anything from around her world to were she was, but the device somehow broke down and the spell went out of control. Which she then told me that portal must have opened up on my world, and with pretty damn good luck the portal opened up right behind me at that very moment saving my life.

"Well I'm glad that we were able to figure this out." Twilight said happy to understand at what was going on.

"Yea and thank you for putting on a robe; I was feeling a little uneasy about you just being naked in your house which I do like the fact that it's a tree too." I said with a little blush showing.

"Yes I can understand why you would feel that way for a male like yourself, but it's how we live here must of the time in Ponyville. Not only that, but we don't have that many males here in Equestria. That's why we females aren't that uneasy or ashamed to be naked around others." She said like it was just a simply habit everyone had.

"I-I see…that must be natural for all of you." (Damn it man this is not a good time to be thinking about that!) I said in my head surprised that I was thinking about other naked ponies. If I could see my eyes right now, I would be able to see that they were glowing green.

"But if a male ever came on to a female without permission from that female, and started to touch her body in a naughty way then we consider that rape; there for the male is punish." Twilight said with a mean glare in her eyes.

"*Gulp* Wha-what kind of punishment would the male get?" I asked as a little drop of sweat appeared on the side of my forehead. I was kind of scared to hear what the punishment would be.

"Well it a simple painful *Chop*". She said plainly as she acted like she just chopped of her left arm with her right hand.

"So you mean by chopping off the male ar…no…you don't mean by chopping off their-" I paused for a moment as I slowing covered my manhood area.

"Twilight eyes gazed were my hands were as she was blushing a little." She then turned her head side ways a little, and nodded her head saying that my answer was yes.

"YOU-YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I Yelled scared in horror that the female would do that to a male as their punishment. My eyes must be glowing greener as hell by now.

"Hey quiet down! Look I know that it's a scary fact, but that's the law in Equestria. So please understand that, and the fact that you need the permission from a female to mate with her." Twilight said in a concern tone.

"Ok I get it so please stop talking about that stuff ok?" I asked her with my head down trying to calm myself down.

"Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you with that fact. Hear this will cheer you up." Twilight told me as she leaned her face to my left cheek as she was about to kiss it.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" I asked her in a concern voice as I scooted to the right side of the couch avoiding her kiss.

"Hey what was that for? All I was trying to do was cheer you up." She told in an annoyed voice while making a grumpy face. She then was moving her body closer to me.

"I never said you could kiss my cheek now did I." I told her pushing her away from me as my eyes are now glowing red. She then threw herself on me as we started to struggle against each other on the couch.

"Stop being a baby, and just let me cheer you up with a kiss on the cheek!" Twilight yelled at me struggling against me just to kiss me on the cheek, and that when it happens.

Watch out! I yelled

Ah! She yelled in shock.

We both fell off the couch and landed on the floor together, but it was me in the end that was on top. I slowly got up, but my body was still over hers. I opened my eyes to see if she was ok. For some reason I clamed down as my eyes were now glowing sky blue.

"Twilight, are you ok? I'm so sorry about that. I hope you're not hurt." I said in a concern voice wishing myself that I didn't act like a kid. Though I can't help it, I just can't feel at ease around female yet.

"Yes I'm fine. Wow can't believe a male would deny a kiss from a female. It must seem like you don't like me at all." (And here I thought he like me. H-he did call me cute didn't he, then why?) Twilight told me, opening her eyes with some tears leaking as she turns her to the side after a few seconds.

"Twilight your wrong you know that?" I told her.

"I am?" She asks as she looks back at me with wide eyes still with some tears.

"Yes, you are. And I see. You wanted to thank me with a kiss from when I called you cute wasn't it? I wanted to ask you something Twilight." I couldn't believe what I was about to ask, but I think it's what I want.

I-I umm…sure just ask. (Just how did he know that the kiss was to thank him!? I just have to know. I-I want to be with him.) Twilight told herself while having a massive blush on her face.

"Twilight…I would lo-love to b-be yo-your." I was blushing hard while feeling like I had sand in my mouth.

(NO-WAY-NO-WAY-NO-WAY-NO-WAY! Do-does he wa-want to be m-ma) Twilight was having a hard time too in her head.

Twilight heart was racing at a fast past. Mine was doing the same. Just as I was about to say what I wanted to say, and Twilight wanted to finish thinking what she wanted to think about, something burst through Twilight doors. Though it was more like someone and if it was Twilight it would have been somepony.

Sugercube are you alright! I heard screaming coming from….

From this instant I thought that I was in for a lot of trouble. It was another pony girl, and boy was she pissed inside! Not only that, but she was carrying a magnum on her waist belt! Those things hurt!

**Author Notes****: Wow this is epic! Just what will Mat want to say, and what is Twilight truly thinking. And now there a new pony to join in the fun! **


	3. Words Of Hate And Sleep Of Sadness

**Author Notes****: Yo everyone and everypony. Glad I could get another chapter done. If there is something you don't understand or just don't like, well its means that how I wanted the story to fit the title is working very well lol. Any way, on with the story!**

The atmosphere in the air was intense. I and Twilight were frozen still with me above here, and her under me. We both looked at the new pony girl that rammed though Twilight's door of her home. I got a good look at this new pony girl, and she was most differently a cowgirl…or cowpony as Twilight would say. This cowpony had orange fur and two beautiful green eyes. Her hair or mane in this case was blond color as well as her tail. As for clothes…well she wore brown leather jeans and a very nice pair of cowgirl boots for footwear. For the upper body…all she wore was a very thin bra that covered her D sized bust, and then a sleeveless brown leather opened cargo vest that only covered her breast and neck area. What are not covered were her arms, stomach to the middle of her cheat, and the lower area of her back. On her waist was a black leather belt with a gun holster on her right side. And that holster and a freaking magnum in it! But when I saw her; in my eyes…she was pretty dame sexy even if she was a pony girl.

"A-applejack! What are you doing here! Th-this isn't wha-what it looks like! Please don't shoot him!" Twilight cried out after she shoved me off of her. I was now on my ass, and Twilight was standing up with a very worried face.

"Oh so her name is Applejack, how convenient…wait, shoot me!?" I yelled hopping that it wasn't true.

And as I just finished my sentence, the cowpony named Applejack wiped out her gun faster then any human could have. The gun was pointed at my face, and it was no normal magnum either. It was a twin barrel magnum revolver. A shot from that would really hurt me, if not worse somehow. Then she finely spoke.

"I got one question for ya, and if it's a lie, I think you know what will happen." Applejack said in a very threatening voice.

"I-I understand." I told her while my eyes where turning green. I could tell she was wondering about my eyes. Unknown to her, I was trying to read her heart to better understand her.

"Ok then…did you just know try to rape ma friend?" She questioned me in the same threatening voice.

"Sigh…no." I calmly told her as my eyes went back to glowing sky blue. I saw her eyes squint a bit, but couldn't tell if it was from what I said or my eyes.

"…Ok…I believe you for now, but Twilight?" Applejack said as she faced herself towards the door.

"Y-yes Applejack, what is it?" Twilight asked back, but was glad that everything was fine now, and me not being shot.

"You make sure that ugly freak of a thing is kept on a leash, and is kept away from my family and our friends!" She yells as she walks out the door way and slams the door.

"(ACK! I…why…)" The very words she said felt like I really was shot…shot in my heart.

"Sigh…glad that is over, that wasn't I wanted to happen out of nowhere, but at least everything turned out fine, right Mat?" Twilight asked me, and was glad that I was alright. Turns out I was not alright.

"Mat, hey Mat, are you ok?" Twilight asked me again. She was that I was finely standing up, but with my head down with a sad look on my face. That's when she notice my eyes…they were glowing purple.

"Even…even in this world…I'm treated as a…a…thing…" I spoke out loud not noticing Twilight as tears ran down my face.

Twilight now was feeling that I was very hurt by Applejack words, and knowing that it was worse then she can imagine. She slowly walked towards me and gave me a warm hug, but she knew that it would help that much. Twilight then grabbed both my hands with hers and slowly walked me to the couch. She sat me down gently on the couch, and then took a look at my eyes. She saw my eyes half opened but was still glowing purple…a cold soulless shade of purple.

"(Oh Mat, why did things have to turn out like this on the first day you being here)" Twilight asked herself thinking of the pain I was in right now.

Twilight then look at a window and saw that it was getting dark and fast. She looked back at me and then went to a closet. She came back to me with a big blanket. She then sat right next to me, and looked at me again. She saw that my eyes were closed all the way this time. Twilight knew that I had falling asleep, but she was still sad as she was tears still coming out of my eyes. She then wrapped both of us with the blanket, and gently used my right shoulder as a pillow while placing her left hand on my chest. Twilight could feel the warmth from my body, but she could still somewhat feel the pain and sadness in me. And with a sad smile…Twilight used her magic to turn off the lights, as we slept away into a sad, sad sleep. The last thing Twilight thought about…was for the pain and the coldness inside me to go away, and may I forever find happiness here.

"(Mat…I will make it my goal to ride the pain inside you, and fill it with love and happieness.)"

**Author Notes: Wow...was not thinking that, that could happen. And AJ...wow was she just a...not going to say it. A bliss Twilights heart for wanted to make it her goal to fully make Mat happy and ride of the pain in him. Untill next time, wonder what will happen next!**


	4. Update Notice

**Yo everyone, sorry about not uploading in awhile, but life has been keeping me really busy. I want to tell ya that I'm won't be uploading my four current stories for some time now. Yet that doesn't mean I'm done making them, or stories in general. I'm currently working on some really big stories I wanted to do for awhile now and I finely have time to, so be prepared for the next stories that I'll be uploading from now on. **

**This is Bahamut Crisis Core, hoping you all a great life.**


End file.
